


Nature Boy

by SoarHighFox



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Alternating past/present chapters, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Mental Disintegration, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Labyrinth, Pre-Labyrinth, young Jareth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoarHighFox/pseuds/SoarHighFox
Summary: I was inspired by Aurora's version of Nature Boy (oddly enough Bowie actually sang it in Moulin Rouge too) and decided that the lyrics were startlingly similar to a particular Goblin King we all love. Begins with young Jareth, and later on meets up with Sarah, while in disguise, many years after she's run the Labyrinth so as to mature a bit more. Eventual Jareth/Sarah





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! The inspiration bug bit me and wouldn't leave me be. I don't have the story planned out yet, nor how long it's going to be (probably somwhere between 10-12 Ch.), but I was bit by the plot bunny and had to get down at least parts of it as soon as I could. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! And since I don't have the story fully planned, if you want to look up the lyrics to Nature Boy and leave me a suggestion for one of the lines, or at least some jumpstart(s) in the brainstorming I'm happy to listen! Thanks and please enjoy!
> 
> I did borrow the magic types from a website I googled, and fully admit it was not me who created the categories or the talents, I merely bend them to my story.

_There was a boy..._

 

Once upon a time…

In a time so distant to humans, its partially unfathomable, there exited a land filled with exotic creatures of various forms and colors, and some of them could use magic. Can you imagine? Far Away from the realm of humans, a world all its own with creatures we’ve imagined, and ones we simply can’t fathom. This land called the Underground, was a vast realm containing a few distinct regions and provided homes for thousands of incredible creatures and beings.

There were blistering, unpredictable volcanoes far into the West side of the Underground, which was home to the city of Belenus. The deep flows of lava slowly, lazily almost, traveling through the bed that previous flows have etched and formed throughout time. The air, thick with ash and a heat so intense only those with certain, shall we say, adaptations can thrive within. So active and ever changing, there’s even a special job for some creatures to make sure the new land created by the volcanoes doesn’t begin to extend into other places. It’s permanent fiery, ruby glow, emanates so powerfully that when the weather is calm Underground many kingdoms, even far across the realm, often see the light long after the sun has set.

Shadowing Belenus by the South lay the sapphire seas, and the largest port in all the Underground, Ebora. It’s deep waters like the most pristine jewel when calm, silently hiding its torrential power unless provoked. Sailors, merchants, even on occasion pirates, came from across the world, places far outside the Undergound, and braved the dangerous oceans just to get the opportunity to see, to trade for items unique to the realm, and to see the types of creatures that might be at port at the same time. A place thriving with traders coming from distant lands, Ebora bustled with activity day and night as the merchants ventured out into the waters. The waters, though generally calm, and shimmering in the sun, must always be treated with respect, the sapphire seas do not take kindly to foolhardy sailors, and they should take heed when her waters make known that traveling is unsafe.

Follow its waters East and one would reach the never-ending forests that have, as the stories tell, stood and grown, only taller, since the dawn of time itself. The kingdom within, called Iria, lies hidden among the trees themselves; their canopies extending to where they themselves appear as mostly a sea of rolling green when level with the horizon. Branches full of lush, vibrant emerald leaves that when rustling together composed the “Sigh of the Forest”. A sound storytellers swear by, only those filled with content can hear. Iria is a content kingdom that prides itself on its ability to coexist well with nature. They give and they receive; they help and are blessed. During the day, if you’re quiet, and patient enough, you may get to glimpse some of the rarest creatures in existence. But when night falls, it’s best to remain near the city unless prepared. For while forests are peaceful and relaxing places, there are many shadows in a forest for darkness to dwell in.

Then, to the North, is home to the shimmering ice lands of Beira. Barren except for the main kingdom, the land shudders with harsh winds, the air itself practically a solid wall of frozen ice crystals. The diamond fluff forever covering the landscape, deceiving even the most prepared of those with its depth, and chill. Rumor has it that the creatures residing outside the kingdom are not to be trifled with, and should be left a wide birth of distance. Beira is known for providing the world with a special type of ice; it will never melt unless fire is directly applied to its surface. At different times of the year, a few of the kingdoms can even witness the stunning borealis created by the crystal/ice hybrid element that falls. Such were the lands of the Underground, once upon a time that is.

But this story starts at the heart of these lands. Flourishing throughout the center, in crystalline kingdom that was balanced, and found harmony with the other lands bordering it, sat what was known as the high kingdom of Aimsir. Nestled on a great, naturally formed pedestal, the kingdom itself sat in the center, with numerous farms off to the side of the road into Aimsir. But far off, surrounding the pedestal at a distance as though in a great bowl, were massive waterfalls. So immense that when looked upon during the day, when the sun shone just perfect on them, they glittered with crystal clarity. They rose as high as the eagles, roared like the great lion, and tumbled down with a grace befitting only royalty. At the bottom of the waterfalls were great trees, trees that had been planted by each member of the royal family over time and now guarded the base of the land, the trees themselves imbued with part of the royal’s spirit who had planted them. The castle glimmered with the mist caressing the landscape in the background.

Home to the proud, and magical race the Fae, Aimsir extended so far as to touch each of the adjoining lands, and boasted not only extensive trade deals, but was also home to the most magnificent army. Though not used often, rarely except in olden war times, Aimsir was deemed the most peaceful kingdom in the Underground. And while they possessed a powerful army, the kingdom did not show interest in conquering other lands. Rather, Aimsir prospered in its ability to create diplomatic trades and alliances, and used the wealth gained from these interactions to invest back into the kingdom. The kingdom flourished with scholars and musicians, healers and performers, merchants and families, and gave refuge to all who would seek it and abide the rules.

“How could such a majestic kingdom arise?” you might ask. By having as its leader King Eldon. Tall and well built, Eldon came from a long line of royal Fae, but was more often criticized at a young age for being too open-minded, too trusting. And while his other family members perhaps considered it a character flaw, to those that mattered most, and to stay true to himself, he saw it instead as his greatest strength. On the fortune of his forefathers creating peace, and since they had already created and established a working foundation with Aimsir’s armies, Eldon came of age to inherit the throne just as Aimsir was beginning its seemingly endless peace time. As any wise king should, Eldon dedicated himself to not only learning how to maintain that stability Aimsir had just attained, but also focused on mastering his diplomacy skills, investing his extra time into writing, reading literature from other lands, and listening to all those who would talk, poor or rich alike. Eldon had started the path to becoming one of the greatest diplomats in the history of the Underground.

Eldon was more than just a good king. True, he was good at maintaining the economy structure in his city, and did well to preserve as well as enhance the already prevailing army. But he was also a benevolent, and curious leader. Eldon was often described as having something akin to the wonderment of a child when discovering something new. The only times, the people of Aimsir had said, that his eyes glowed with even more fervor, or more excitement, were the ones in which he gazed upon his queen. If the king thought he found favor with his subjects, it was nothing compared to the love they had for his queen.

Alianna was as generous as her husband, and shared the same joy at learning and discovering all that she could. Her kindness towards the less fortunate, and her ability to care unconditionally for her subjects led her to be forever a favorite in the royal family. When the couple was young, before Eldon was crowned, they were constantly flittering about from one land to the next. The explored all the Underground they could, and learned everything they could about the creatures and people that inhabited its lands. Alianna by his side, they had agreed it was only through knowledge, understanding, and open-mindedness that would allow for Aimsir to grown and unfold into the kingdom of their dreams. But with knowledge came vigorous practice.

Now, Fae as I have said before are magical creatures, or rather magic-imbued creatures. From a very young age, Fae children are encouraged to try anything and everything, testing for where perhaps their magical talent may lie. It could fall into one of three categories: Elemental, Mental, or Arcane. Elemental Fae are as they sound; they possess a latent talent, and later a distinct mastery over one type of natural element in the world. Some may be water or fire Fae, others could be plant or earth types. Fae of his nature are very common across the Underground, and those with Elemental talents will often found themselves drawn to the particular region their talent relates to the most: i.e. Fire users often live in Belerus.

Mental magic type Fae are blessed with what is called magic of the will. These powers rely on the will of the user to determine their strength. Many mental magic Fae usually find their talent within telekinesis, projection, or harmonizing (as these are most common). However, on rare occasions, some mental gifted Fae find their talent in perceiving or animal command. In perceiving, a Fae is inexplicably able to distinguish a truth from a lie. Though wildly wanted for their indisputable usefulness to counselors, and high court officials, none have been born in a very long time. Animal commanders are around more often than perceivers, though they prefer to live with their chosen companions and rarely associate with outsiders.

It should be noted though that while I have mentioned Arcane users, they are extremely rare to come across. And, even when discovered are often a bit more disturbed than normal Fae. The Wars of Old Times were started in retaliation to distorted necromancer who was greedy and seeking to gain all he could to prosper himself above the world. Arcane users are only found every few generations in Fae families, but it is difficult to track since it is not a typical magic passed down from parent to child. Legends of the Underground tell it as Arcane magic Fae are chosen, perhaps set aside for a special purpose. But as history details too, more often than not those with Arcane powers find it difficult to coexist with the other magic types around them. There doesn’t seem to be a particular explanation; with how little is truly known about Arcane magic it is difficult to study even to this day.

Elemental Fae children are known for discovering their talents quite soon after then begin moving about on their own. Mental fae children generally discover their talent after they begin speaking. So if a child of two elemental Fae parents doesn’t display any elemental prowess early on, there’s the reassurance of mental magic later on. Fae with two magic types are not unheard of, but are distinctly uncommon enough to be something of notoriety within the Underground. Eldon himself is one such Fae; his elemental fire prowess was well known throughout the kingdom less than a year after his birth. And only a few short years later was it discovered he also possessed telekinesis. Paired with Alianna’s prowess in projection, the two made an unstoppable force when they were crowned the new High King and Queen of Aimsir.

Enough about them though.

For this story isn’t about life in Aimsir, and how the glorious place came to be.

No, this story is a bit more depressing than the light given to it. For who wouldn’t want to live in such an amazing land? Living within a kingdom focused on prospering its inhabitants, instead of invading and conquering far off lands? To reside in a place where magic was commonplace and there was a certain joy in learning your child’s talent, and then guiding them to master that talent? It’d be near impossible to say you DIDN’T want to visit or dwell in such a land.

No, instead, our story begins here.

Outside the royal bedchambers, where King Eldon is frantically pacing the hall way.

Five steps down.

Turn.

Five steps back.

Over and over across the cobbled halls, faltering only briefly when he hears Alianna’s cry from within the room. He knows it’s okay, he’s heard the sound numerous times before. But it still makes him fumble to know she’s in immense discomfort at the moment, and there was little he could do about it. Sighing, he rubs a hand across his face, then stops when he sees an obstacle appear in front of him. Eldon grins and reaches down to the demanding little arms seeking attention.

“And what are you doing out of bed this late at night hm, little troublemaker?” he asked, his small smile giving away his lack of force behind the reprimand. His current youngest child, and only daughter, Elowyn, was dressed in her nightgown, but was wearing her warm robe as she was apparently about trapesing around the castle. The little girl leaned against him said nothing but ran her hands into the king’s black beard, poking at the sliver of silver running through it. She smiled but before an answer could be found however, there was another piercing shriek from the bed chambers.

Eldon gulped, and he inadvertently tightened his grip around his daughter. Would his wife ban him from her bed after this time? The other pregnancies hadn’t taken near this long, in labor that is, nor were anywhere near this painful. The healer had sent one of Ali’s handmaidens out every so often just to report that her majesty was pushing on, and it seemed to be going well. Alianna was strong though, and he trusted in her to make it through okay as he stood outside their door with his soon to be middle child waiting for the newest addition to the royal family. As Alianna’s scream subsided, and Elowyn’s grip relaxed in his beard, Eldon heard footsteps rapidly approaching up the stairwell and turned to hear, then see his oldest son come into view.

“Elowyn! Where are you, you little sneak?” Lionel asked as he rounded the corner, eyes narrowing slightly when he spotted his sister in their father’s arms. Eldon grinned at his boy, handing Elowyn over to him when he was close enough.

“Sorry father, I didn’t realize she had scurried off,” Lionel apologized, holding Elowyn carefully on his side.

“Quite alright son, I’m sure she has some sort of explanation,” he said his words fading at the end as he awaited his daughter’s reply.

She pursed her lips to the lips to the side as Eldon tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the same dark brown as her mother’s, who was currently cursing her way through the Fae dictionary from behind the nearby door.

“I wanted to meet my baby brother already.” The annoyance in her tone made Eldon, and Lionel chuckle.

“I already told you. You’ll get to meet him in the morning! But you have to be patient, sister,” Lionel explained, having been through this before when the little blonde on his hip was born eight years previous. Lionel was a spitting image of his father, jet black hair but sturdy and well-built from all the sparring, and fighting skills he too had to learn as the crown prince of Aimsir.

“I don’t want to wait,” she huffed, “I use up all my patience just getting through lessons,” she said stoically. Lionel smiled at his sister, while there was a chuckle heard from their father.

“Babies take time to come into the world,” Eldon explained, though his own patience was starting to turn into anxiousness as he too was aware this birth was taking much longer. Just as the words left his mouth, another piercing scream rang out through the hall.

“Lionel, why don’t you escort your sister back to her bed,” Lionel nodded in agreement and made ready to head back down the stairs he had run up, when Elowyn reached out for her father suddenly. Lionel set her on the ground and she take the few steps to close the distance to Eldon as he knelt down to be eye level with her.

“I love you, father,” she said and quickly wrapped her arms around him. Lionel smiled, but said nothing as his father hugged her tightly back.

“I love you too, Elowyn,” he let go, “Now off to bed with you, princess. Your baby brother will be here when you wake up.”

She smiled and skipped off down the stairs ahead of Lionel.

“Good night father,” he called following after her.

“Sleep well Lionel.”

The odd silence had returned and Eldon was about to resume his pacing when another one of Alianna’s cries rang out.

He was fed up with being apart from her while she was in pain. He grabbed the dark handle, pulling hard enough to make the old wood creak before barging in, completely ignoring the midwives protest (same as he had two children previous). He stiffened slightly as the acrid scent of blood seemed to linger in a bizarre haze around the room, but quickly ignored it and moved to his queen’s side. Her dark hair was damp with sweat, and her eyes were red, blood vessels having popped from all the exertion. Alianna’s lips turned up with a smile as she felt Eldon’s presence next to her suddenly.

“Almost there your majesty, this should be the last time,” one of the healers said reassuringly. Alianna scoffed indignantly, but tightened her hand in her husband’s and nodded, preparing herself for what she could feel building up again inside of her.

“Almost there Ali,” Eldon said encouragingly beside her. Watching her movements as, hopefully, the final push was almost here. Her body shook and shivered with exertion, screaming (in what Eldon assumed was meant to be loving) for her baby to get the hell out already.

Just.

One.

More.

Fucking.

Push.

“He’s out!” the healer exclaimed, immediately pulling away to let the others clean what was left.

Ali breathed. There was no more pressure, her baby was out.

But…it was silent aside from her rapid breathing. Panic mounted inside her chest as only seconds ticked by. She struggled to sit up, Eldon supporting her back as she looked over at the healer fearful of the worst. Ali knew this pregnancy hadn’t been as easy as her other two children, and certainly this wasn’t the quickest of births. Before her fears could run away with her however, the healer made her way back to the queen with wrapped bundle, smiling. He had been quiet, but as her new son was passed into her arms, she could see he was very much alive, and to everyone’s surprise his eyes were very wide open, and distinctly mismatched. Ali looked at Eldon, confusion on both their faces before looking to the healer.

“Can he see already?” she asked confused. While Fae children did in fact grow faster than humans at first (before slowing at their prime and generally remaining there as they lived out the impossibly long, essentially, but-not-quite immortal lives. The healer nodded, but offered no explanation.

“He has a birthmark as well,” she commented, and Ali carefully took her newborn from the blanket and began to look him over. Just above his right hip, indeed there was a mark of some sort. But something much more than a simple birthmark, she knew. Ali’s eyes glanced over to Eldon’s, both with the same knowing look. Marks like this didn’t just happen to Fae children unless it was for a reason.

“He has an arcane mark,” he stated, looking into the blue and brown eye gazing back into his. Alianna just smiled and cradled her newest son against her chest, meeting his enchanting eyes.

And she knew she was right. This was no ordinary baby.

Set apart from the moment he came into the Underground, with eyes that could see as clearly as she could, looking down upon him, and a mark that would bring new wonderment, and albeit uncertainty into their lives. But the royal family would learn and grow with each other, the same as they always had. Arcane magic may be rather foreign, even to the king himself, but if they looked at it instead as just a new adventure, something else to learn about as their son grew, perhaps some of the superstition could be wiped from the magic type.

Eldon glanced down at his youngest prince, and with Alianna’s projection he suddenly felt the same love and joy she did. His heart raced, there was an indescribable feeling of happiness welling up in him. Leaning forward, Eldon placed a soft kiss on the baby’s forehead, before turning and pressing a kiss onto his Queen’s temple. As he felt her exhaustion beginning to slip through their emotion bond, which had been temporarily blocked while Ali was in labor, he stood and politely dismissed the hand maidens loitering about still. The healer followed the rest of the group out, stating she would only be down the hall should they need something. Eldon walked around to the other side of the room, stripping his over clothes off as he went, before sliding into bed next to his ridiculously exhausted wife, and their now sleeping son. He guided her gently into his arms, Ali already falling sleep as the quiet sounds of early morning drifted in from the window. He felt her utter relaxation into him as their bond opened up fully again. Closing his eyes to bask in the special moment with his wife and new child, an owl hooted nearby, unseen in the dark of the night still looming over the land. It was still outside, not even the trees rustling in the wind. The content king gave a sigh and gently carded his fingers through her still somewhat messy hair.

“Ali,” he whispered softly, glancing momentarily at the grand marble fireplace at the other end of the room, and raising his hand towards it as he noticed it dimming, the fire raising with it. It wasn’t particularly cold out, but the fire gave the room more of a comfortable atmosphere rather than really warming up the room.

“You still have to give the poor babe a name,” he chuckled softly, noticing the new Fae’s eyes were open and looking around again. His gaze shifted between his new mother and father. Eyes that for someone so very new to the world around them, felt as if they already understood the secrets of the realm; they seemed wise beyond their time. Ali opened her eyes with a sigh, feeling the love bubble through her again as she looked down into the mismatched eyes of her son. She took her finger to his tiny hand, both parents smiling when he closed around it automatically.

“His name is Jareth.”


End file.
